No lo harías… ¿o sí?
by Harumi 1303
Summary: Si, si, ya sabemos que terminan juntos, pero, y si Naruto la engañó? y si no? nadie sabe lo que paso en ese tiempo que estuvieron de novios, posiblemente, fue Hinata, si quieres averiguar la "verdad" de esa relación, te invito a leer esta historia. PD: un poco de lemon o lemmon (todo mundo le dice diferente XD), tal vez...


**Holis, lectores, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, usaré los personajes de The last, espero que os guste**

 **Advertencia: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo son usados para mi fic**

No lo harías… ¿o sí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hecho por mí, jeje, Harumi1303**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata había estado muy confundida últimamente, Naruto se había distanciado bastante después de unos meses de haberla salvado de Toneri. Era demasiado extraño, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ¡no! ¡Hinata no pienses en eso! Se dijo para sí, Naruto no te engañaría, después miró una foto que tenía a un lado de ella y Naruto abrazándola por atrás, no lo harías… ¿o sí?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AAHHHH! Las dudas la estaban matando, debía arreglar todo con Naruto ahora, si no iba a terminar viéndose como una loca celosa. Iba directamente al departamento de su –ahora- novio. La aldea había estado muy pacífica, todos de un lado para otro organizando los preparativos para el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage, por un lado estaba muy feliz y orgullosa por su novio, él siempre lo quiso, y por fin, su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, pero. Siempre hay un pero que arruina todo. Pero por otro lado estaba más que nerviosa, no es que desconfiara de Naruto, sólo que, pues, que tu novio sea el mejor chico, el más guapo, el más fuerte y futuro Hokage te daba unas cuantas inseguridades, había chicas muy interesadas en él, capaces de hacer lo que sea. Tal vez, ya no la quisiera como antes, y sólo la hubiera amado por un corto periodo de tiempo

Sólo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras, pero por suerte (o mala) se topó con un borrón amarillo

-te he estado buscando- dijo él

\- ¿s-sí?- preguntó un poco sonrojada

-sí, yo…- miró sobre el hombro de Hinata – me debo ir, ¡Sakura-chan, espera!- salió corriendo

Eso dolió, pensó Hinata, ¿a quién no le dolería? La persona que amas, distanciándose, casi ni hablándote, sin citas, sin besos, sin… amor. Tal vez, ya no la quería y el amor hacia Sakura haya regresado, tal vez esa era su forma de no romperle el corazón de un "me enamoré Sakura de nuevo, terminamos"

No, no podía ser cierto, él la salvo y muchas veces, ya le había demostrado que la amaba, ¿y ella dudando de él? Eso era malo, estaba peor que malo. Es más, se estaba volviendo una loca, primero dice que sí la engaña, luego que ya no la ama, y para remate dice que no, se estaba volviendo bipolar, y la única forma para evitar eso, es sacando todo lo que tienes adentro. Pero, ese no era su estilo, no deseaba meter a nadie más en este "problemita" ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer un relajo? Para dejar que todo el mundo se entere de que la "heredera Hyuga" estaba dudando del "futuro Hokage" iba a ser la noticia más grande, todas las 5 grandes naciones se enterarían, y eso sería malo para Naruto, era lo menos que quería, no quería causarle problemas sólo por su inseguridad, lo amaba, así que lo dejaría ser feliz si ya no la quería.

Una sonrisa melancólica adornó su cara. ¿Para qué forzar las cosas? Lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo, si Naruto seguía igual para la celebración del Hokage pediría explicaciones. Y aunque se estaba muriendo por pedir explicaciones en ese instante debía esperar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo iba exactamente IGUAL. No había cambiado nada, parecía que estuviera evitándola y le dolía, le dolía su indiferencia, no soportaba, si Naruto la quería terminar que lo hiciera de una vez, en vez de darle falsas ilusiones, pero (los odiosos peros siempre existirán T-T) en vez de ir a pedirle explicaciones, fue con Kiba para poder desahogarse. Estaba dudando de Naruto, pensaba que la engañaba con otra, estaba haciendo mal, muy mal.

Había quedado con Kiba en un claro a las afueras de la aldea, y traía consigo unos bentos porque conocía a su amigo, él era casi tan glotón como Naruto

Y ahí estaba ella, esperando a uno de sus tres mejores amigos, sentada sobre una manta. Él nunca llegaba tarde, debió haber pasado algo en el camino

Minutos después vio a un perro muy grande, blanco y corriendo hacia ella como si fuera un dulce

Ella lo recibió con alegría, había pasado mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a Akamaru de esa forma

-hola Akamaru, ¿Dónde está Kiba-kun?- decía acariciándolo

-guau- fue lo único que respondió el animal

-¡Akamaru!- gritó una voz bastante familiar para ella

-Kiba-kun, hola- saludó al ver a su amigo correr directo a ella

-Hinata-chan, hola, ¿de que querías hablar?- preguntó el Inuzuka

Hinata se puso un poco feliz, saber que tus amigos se preocupan por ti es una sensación muy linda, que la llenaba de felicidad, algo que no sentía hace días. Y ella sabía que Kiba, Akamaru y Shino, siempre estarían ahí para ayudarla, sin contar a Kurenai-sensei, ellos eran su familia, sabía que siempre la cuidarían

-¿Qué tal si comemos primero?- sugirió Hinata

-claro, ¿Qué dices Akamaru?-

-guau- respondió el susodicho asintiendo

Tiempo después de que comieran y de que Kiba alagara a Hinata por la comida tan rica que hizo y que Akamaru se fuera a dar un paseo comenzó un silencio

-yo, quería hablar sobre Naruto-kun- Hinata rompió el silencio

Kiba sólo dio un suspiro, sabía que el Uzumaki iba a lastimar a su "hermanita" tarde o temprano -¿Qué te hizo el baka?-

-n-nada- dijo la oji perla

No aún, pensaron ambos. Eso estaba mal, no debería estar dudando de su novio, pero ya no era el mismo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar sobre él?- comentó el Inuzuka intentando controlarse para no salir de ahí en ese instante, buscar al Uzumaki y partirle la cara

-s-se ha distanciado-inició, la tonta timidez había vuelto, según ella ya lo había superado – t-tal vez, me enga-engaña-

\- ¿QUE?- preguntó el castaño – Hinata, yo sé que tú no dudas porque sí, tú tienes lógica en tus explicaciones, ¿Por qué piensas que te engaña?-

Él tenía razón, ella nunca dudaba de alguien a menos que tuviera fundamentos reales y sólidos. Y vaya que sí los tenía

1# Naruto distanciándose

2# Naruto no le prestó atención y se fue con Sakura

3# Naruto ni le habla

Eran pocos pero reales, sólidos, y convincentes

La morena comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado entre Naruto y ella. A penas le hablaba. No había citas. Sakura. Y en un momento dado tuvo que detener a Kiba para que no se fuera a matar a su "novio". Mientras que, Kiba estaba hecho una furia, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimar a Hinata? ¿Y con la Haruno? Hinata valía millones de veces más que ella, ¿Quién se creía el Uzumaki? En ese instante que fuera el héroe de las naciones, o el que derrotó al más poderoso bijuu, el que los salvó de que su planeta se destruyera o el hijo del 4to le valía un pepino. Él no era nadie como para hacerle eso a la Hyuga.

-tal vez, ya no me quiere- dijo tristemente – y ya me olvidó- una lágrima traviesa atravesó su mejilla – sólo quiero que sea feliz- la voz se le quebraba a cada segundo – pero yo quería que fuera feliz conmigo- al terminar el comentario se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, no quería que Naruto la dejara, los meses que pasaron juntos fueron los mejores de su vida, pensó que el mundo era perfecto. No quería que Naruto se fuera con otra, ella siempre lo quiso, y justo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de caminar a su lado lo disfrutó, pero… pero al parecer no fue suficiente. Tal vez había sido una mala novia y se hartó de ella.

-hay más chicos, Hina, tranquila- intentó calmarla, no le gustaba verla llorar, estaba decidido ahora sí mataría a ese Uzumaki

-es que, yo lo quiero a él- y se abrazó aún más fuerte del Inuzuka, nunca había sido tan berrinchuda en algo, pero es que lo quería, lo quería demasiado, lo amaba, ambos se sacrificaron el uno por el otro, no sabía que haría sin Naruto.

Lo mataría. Si antes estaba enojado con él, ahora estaba furioso. No le dejaría salirse con la suya, Naruto recibiría su merecido. Como que se llamaba Inuzuka Kiba.

Así se quedaron unos minutos, ella estaba muy triste e insegura, algo que había dejado de ser hace mucho. Y él intentaba consolarla. Ambos estaban abrazados, sentados en un claro, el sol brillaba dando a conocer que era pasado del medio día. Después llegó Akamaru y se acurrucó junto a la Hyuga, mostrándole que era su compañero. Una sonrisa melancólica adornó su cara, ellos siempre estarían ahí, brindándole calor y amor familiar, un golpe de felicidad la inundó, los tenía a ellos, y eso importaba, los tenía y sabía que aunque hiciera lo que sea, ellos la apoyarían.

-gracias Kiba-kun- pronunció ella al poder calmarse – tú también Akamaru- acariciándolo

-recuerda que cualquier cosa, puedes contar con nosotros-

-los quiero- comentó antes de abrazarlos

Platicaron sobre otras cosas, entrenamientos, sus vidas, bla, bla, bla, hasta que el anochecer cayó sobre ellos, se despidieron y ambos partieron en diferentes direcciones.

Eso la había alegrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaron algunas horas y ella seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta que llegó a una cascada, se sentó a la orilla. La vista era hermosa, la luna alumbrando el agua donde ésta se rompía contra las rocas, luciérnagas sobre el lago. Simplemente hermoso. Se quitó sus sandalias ninja, se subió un poco las mallas y metió sus pies al lago

-hola Hina-chan, hace mucho frío no deberías estar aquí afuera- dijo una voz muy conocida para ella

-Na-Naruto-kun- él estaba ahí, no lo podía creer, pero ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, hincado, ya que ella estaba sentada. –Me debes muchas explicaciones-

¿Explicaciones? Casi se parte de la risa, el único que debería de dar explicaciones era él, ella no había hecho nada. -¿explicaciones? ¿A qué te refieres?

-hoy vi a MI chica abrazada del cara de perro muy cariñosamente- dijo sin importarle que los celos se reflejaban en cada palara que decía

Wow, que gran excusa para reclamarle, le daba tantas ganas de gritarle en su cara todo lo que le había hecho estos días, pero no quería discutir con él, quería que su relación durara, y no acabara por una absurda pelea

-yo… sólo lo abracé- se excusó

El chico posó su cara en el cuello de la morena aspirando su dulce aroma, -no me gusta que abraces a otros- susurró contra su oído

-él y yo somos amigos, compañeros- intentaba controlarse, el rubio había comenzado a besar su cuello, él sabía muy bien cómo excitarla

\- Hina, ¿nos divertimos esta noche?- poco a poco la fue recostando, paró por un momento sus besos y se puso sobre ella –necesito hacerte mía, llevo tantos días sin ti, y verte con él, me estoy muriendo Hinata-

Se acercó como un depredador, ella se veía tan inocente, y la amaba por eso y muchas cosas más.

-Aquí no- se quejó ella, sabía cómo le enloquecía hacerlo esperar, y no es que ella no quisiera, pero no lo quería hacer a la intemperie donde cualquier persona los pudiera descubrir.

\- bien-dijo de mala gana, y en un parpadeo ambos se encontraban en la cama del Uzumaki, se acercó al rostro de su chica y devoró sus labios, mientras una mano traviesa se colaba debajo de la blusa de ella.

-Naruto-kun- gimió la chica de cabellera azabache

TODO MUNDO SABE LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS XD

 **Mmm, eso es todo para el primer cap. Espero les guste mi historia Naruhina. Ya sé que ambos acaban juntos, pero, no sabemos lo que pasó durante su relación antes de casarse.**

 **Dejen reviews x fa, quiero saber cómo voy ^^**

 **Besos. Bye.**

 **Esta un poco corto, pero ahí voy, ahí voy.**


End file.
